Eighth Division
| textColour = #FFFFFF | title = Eighth Division | image = | name = 8th Division | kanji = 八番隊 | romaji = Hachibantai | captain = Lisa Yadomaru | lieutenant = Vacant | alliedOrg = None | specialty = N/A | insignia = Strelitzia (Bird of Paradise) | signifying = Everything is Obtained | divColour = Raspberry Rose }} The is one of the Gotei 13, headed by Captain Lisa Yadomaru. Organization The 8th Division follows the traditional organization of a Gotei 13 Division. Special Duties No special duties have been noted for the eighth Division. Barracks Like all the other barracks, the 8th Division Barracks house the offices and living quarters of the Shinigami of the 8th. During the Ryoka Invasion, Chad and Kyōraku fought on the barrack grounds, with Chad causing significant damage to part of the barracks during the fight.Bleach anime, Episode 37 Notable Members Recruitment Captain Kyōraku is a man who can give commands and as such the 8th Division is accustomed to strong leadership. However, it seems like the real power in this division is held by the lieutenant.Bleach Bootleg, pages 99-101 Recruitment Fair Brochure The following question and answer, plus illustration, was printed in the special issue of the Seireitei Communication that came out straight after the Ryoka Invasion of Soul Society. Shunsui Kyōraku 1. What kind of individuals are you seeking? As long as they're girls, I'll happily welcome all of them. ♥ 2. How would you describe the atmosphere around your division? It's a fun place. ♥ 3. What do you require of new recruits? Only girls are allowed. ♥ 4. Some words for the Shinigami recruits. Boys can go join some other division, but girls should come join the 8th division. ♥ Once a week we have a drinking party, too. Nanao Ise 1. What kind of individuals are you seeking? People who do their work to the letter. 2. How would you describe the atmosphere around your division? An orderly and serious division. 3. What do you require of new recruits? You are not allowed to drink alcohol, and of course both men and women may inquire. 4. Some words for the Shinigami recruits. I'll be waiting to hear from you. By the way, we do not have drinking parties. Frank talk!! with the 10th Division's lieutenant, Rangiku Matsumoto Nanao is reeeally strict. Anyone else who's strict shouldn't join. The 8th Division has a captain full of mature charm, and a sexy lieutenant, so it's really exciting~! Everyone, come and play sometime. ♥ Shinigami Women's Association Aptitude Test According to the Shinigami Women's Association aptitude test, those who cherish sophistication and elegance are best suited for this division. However, recruits must also remember to put training before panache.Bleach Bootleg, page 178 Trivia * On their days off, the soldiers of the 8th division and Rangiku and her friends all drink together. * A persistent rumor regarding the division is that once a week the soldiers of the 8th Division are invited to come to a drinking party, but male soldiers are forbidden, so in the end it's an entirely female gathering. References Navigation de:8. Kompanie es:Octava División fr:Huitième Division Category:Gotei 13 Category:Shinigami